


Safety Blanket

by littlemisskiara



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisskiara/pseuds/littlemisskiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt: Person A’s house burns down and Person B is one of the firefighters or paramedics at the scene.</p><p>For the Destiel Ficlet Challenge on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Blanket

“ _Check on it in twenty-minutes, Casman.” His elder brother yells out, scrambling for his clothes, throwing on a worn-out pull-over and muffling his bed-head even more. Being called in to work on his day off isn't sitting well with the tired Trickster and he's grumpy he won't be able to finish cooking their dinner meal. “Cassie! **T w e n t y – minutes**!” _

 

“ _I understand, Gabe! You can leave now!” The blue-eyed man shouts, exasperated. He loves his brother but having him yelling and running around his home for hours on end for weeks and weeks is wearing thin his nerves._

 

“ _Sheesh, panties in a wad much?” The smaller man snickers as he laces up his sneakers._

 

“ _OUT!” The too-tired little brother screeches, being met by a loud guffaw and a slamming door. Groaning, Castiel turns over from his place on the couch, burying his face in the cushions. Having both slept less than four hours last night, Castiel doesn't envy his brother being pulled in to work. Leveling out his breathing, Cas allows his muscles to relax, letting the intoxicating aroma of melting yams and marshmallows wrap around him in a warm blanket._

* * *

 

The blanket is too warm, suffocating and no longer woven from the intoxicating scent. Now a wispier, thinner scent that invades his veins like mist covers him like a veil, a sheet covering the morgue cadavers as they thrash in death.

 

Cas' thrashing is non-existent, though, a simple murmur and rousing is all that greats the blankets morphological change.

 

Until with a last, sleepy deep breath, those crystal blue eyes whip open.

 

 _Now_ the thrashing begins.

 

Jumping up from the couch with a terror filling him that's dizzying, Castiel's need for oxygen is hyperactive, being met with only smoke and an over-encompassing palette of metal and ash, not calming his lungs _in-out in-out_ motion in the least. His chest is aching, lungs burning, skin itchy and blazed and _constricting_. A latex suit that three-sizes too small and squeezing the breath out of him, sore like he's been tied to a post and hung for hours, still entrapped in the suit with a matching mask and gag.

 

Blue eyes scan the room, met with gray and orange and blue in the depths. Heat whips his skin, the opposite of a seabreeze but still just as biting. Instead of waves crashing and wind whistling there's the distant sound of an alarm blasting – somewhere his mind whispers _it's the fire alarm_ – and sirens blaring out on the street.

 

His breath's not breath but wheezes, his movements not movements but jerks, pushing off from the couch he touches feet to too-warm woodfloors, covering his mouth instantly when he goes from wheezing to coughing. Tongue heavy and dry, throat burning and scratchy, enflamed like his eyes are becoming as he squints as tears sprout and he's not sure if it's from the pain or the fear. He can feel the sobs between the coughs but his mind isn't working. No real thought, just base fear and survival instinct.

 

_Smoke. Fire. Door. Air. Water. Safety._

 

_Door. Door. Door._

 

Through the smoke Castiel turns in circles, registering the couch at his heels and turning two-point. _This way._ Having lived in this house for four years he knows it alive or dead – and right now he's unsure which he categorizes as.

 

_Door. Door. Door._

 

Closer and closer he stumbles through the smog, hand covering his mouth like a protective mask and eyes nearly sealed shut, till he stumbles upon the door, it's heavy frame contacting roughly with his body as he slams against the dark wood. Heavy eyes, tired lungs, he slumps, hands falling.

 

_No. Hands. Mouth._

 

Lifting his arms up to his mouth is possible the hardest this Castiel has ever had to do in his life, but he manages, a sob being forced out at the pain of the movement. His eyes fall upon the door, the dummy lever.

 

 _Right, outside. Need to get_ o u t s i d e _. Safety_.

 

Hands trembling, he reaches for the lever but the second skin touches metal a searing pain greats him. With a traumatized shriek Castiel jumps back from the sensory attack, falling back into the wall was a whack, body crumbling in upon himself as he falls to his ass on the heated floor. The tears are raging now, full body sobs as he curls into himself, falling to the floor, staying low, gripping his hands tight against his chest and bawling. So many – too many – emotions filling and overflowing and controlling him.

 

_I messed up._

 

There's a light growing from behind him, flickering on the walls and he can imagine the flames licking through the kitchen at his back, growing closer like an encroaching storm. Unstoppable and inescapable.

 

“Gabriel!” It's the only thing he can think to say, yell, scream, and call for his elder brother for help. Gabriel always comes. Always protects him and watches out for him. “Gabe. Gabe. Gabe.” He sobs, eyes shut tight, like a mantra, a chant, a magical conjuring spell that will make him appear out of thin air like a knight on a white horse.

 

There's a weight pressing on his side suddenly, fluttering over his hands and head and side, frantic, and his eyes open terribly wide to find fearful green pools staring at him, pleading, there's a new sound playing low in the air but he cannot hear it. A voice, maybe. _What are they saying?_ Pulse thick in his ears and violent in his veins, it's the only sound beating in his canals, a barrier between his fear and his body's need for survival. Grasping tight onto the arms swiftly surrounding him, hauling him up, body curling round his trembling frame and holding his sore body to theirs protectively. He clings to his savior, confused and frightened and _relieved_.

 

And then they're out. Enraptured in clean air, and he's gasping, struggling, pulling in breath after breath after breath and not getting enough. His fingers are twisting and pulling and hauling himself closer to the man's neck as he opens his eyes to try and find those saving green graces. Met with the knight's profile as he jogs them down the lawn he gets an eyeful of graceful freckles and long lashes and terror. There's terror on the man's face but now he's not terrified, like the emotion jumped from him to the man like a flea, spreading the feeling from one to another. His eyes are heavy and he's safe in warm, comforting arms, his chest tight and breathing minimal and soft. Body  _so heavy_ .

 

* * *

 

“ _Cassie!” Gabriel's face is tear-stained._

 

Why? I'm fine, Gabe. Really. Green-Eyes saved me. _I try to open my mouth, to calm my stricken brother – I'd never want him to look so sad – but the words get stuck on my tongue._

 

“ _Cassie! Please,” His voice is wrecked, terror and regret and guilt marring his usually too-cheerful, sarcastic charm. “Wake up. Please.”_

 

_And I want to respond. I do. I want to tell him I'm fine and have him say some stupid joke in response, but I can't. All I can do is shut my heavy eyes and fall back under a blanket. This one cold and antiseptic._

* * *

 

The blanket of disinfectants is airy and pristine when Castiel finally starts to rouse. Eyes opening under a hard blanket of too sterile white light that stings his eyes. But the heat is gone, a dull ache and throb remains but his eyes are clear. Moving to sit-up he finds his path blocked by a mask wrapped around his lower face. Bringing up one curious hand to investigate, he feels a slight – painful – tug on the back of his palm and upon his forearm. Peering down he finds numerous IVs imbedded in the skin.

 

Furrowing his brow in confusion, being extremely careful, he successfully touches his dull fingers to the mask. _A breathing mask?_

 

Now in full control of his capacities, Castiel glances around the room.

 

 _Hospital_.

 

Before he can analyze the situation any further a door clicks open and he turns to see Gabriel trudging in with deep bags under his eyes and a steaming cup of what he can only guess to be hot cocoa in his hands. He's looking downcast at the floor as he pushes inside, closing the door with a slight click as he lifts the cup to his lips, eyes flicking up to the bed his little brother lays restfully on. When those hazel eyes meet blue the entire world seems to still. Gabe's eyes widen, breathing hitches, and his hold on the cup loosens before falling in movie-slow-motion to the ground.

 

“Cassie . . .” Gabriel's voice is broken, tears threatening to overflow as he stares longingly and disbelievingly at his finally-awake brother.

 

Castiel moves to displace the breathing mask and reply but the movement seems to snap Gabriel out of his trance.

 

“No! Don't! Don't take it off!” He screams, scrambling forward till he's at his brother's side, pressing the mask back into place with frantic movements. “Wait till the Doc says it's safe.” Castiel's eyes are wide, he's never seen Gabriel so afraid, so close to panic, and he feels responsible.

 

“Gabe,” he croaks around the mask and Gabe hiccups as the tears finally overflow. Suddenly he's rushing around the cot and scrambling in to wrap his arms around his brother. Thankfully being mindful of all the medical equipment attached to him. He's sobbing into Cas' chest, clutching him and shaking fitfully. “Gabe,” Castiel tries again. “What happened?”

 

“I shouldn't have – _hic_ – left,” Gabe replies and mumbles nonsensically some more. “You – _hic_ – y-you wouldn't wake up.”

 

“How long – ?”

 

“Three – _hic_ – we – _hic_ – eeks.” Gabe's crying has dimmed, but the sobs are continuing to put his chest through soft convulsions.

 

Before Castiel can say anything or comfort his distraught elder brother a hesitant knock and click sounds from the door. A slow creak follows as someone dips their head inside. Looking up Castiel catches sight of an unknown man, mouth open obviously about to say something before he caught sight of the awake patient. Eyes wide, the man's lips tilts up in the hints of an ecstatic smile. A realization flits across his face before he disappears back behind the door.

 

It's quiet for a few minutes as Gabriel catches his breath and Castiel takes stock of his own body, then the man returns, a doctor in tow who has a relieved air to her. Her face is open and warm and motherly and Castiel wants to bask in her glow.  
  


“Hello, Castiel,” She greets, “I'm Dr. Mary Winchester, you may call me Mary, I'm happy to see you finally awakened.” Her voice is soothing, lulling him into contentment. There's a chart in her hand as she checks over his medicines and everything. He really has no idea what any of these things attached to him are or what she's writing and reading. The unknown man stands at the foot of his bed with a comforting hand on one of Gabe's feet, eyes flitting between the doctor and Castiel. When they meet eyes he's met with an oddly familiar green-hue that has his brow furrowing in confusion.

 

He continues staring. Staring. And staring.

 

Usually by now the staree has gotten uncomfortable, but the man only smirks, relief the dominant emotion in his eyes. Those eyes that . . . oh.

 

_Oh!_

 

Cas gasps, eyes widening and a smile cracking his dry lips.

 

“You're the one who pulled me out,” he blurts, cause he's happy, thankful, and so glad to see the man again.

 

His knight startles, surprised, then his expression turns heavenly. Happiness radiating from his pores.

 

Mary perks up at his words too. “You remember that?” Her voice coos, kindly and encouraging. Turning reluctantly away from his savior he looks back at the lovely woman and nods. “That's very good.”

 

“Yes, very.” The knight murmurs, a smile on his lips as he pulls Castiel's attention back.

 

“Are you a Firefighter?” Castiel asks. In his memories he cannot remember any identifiable Firefighter attire but the fact that the man's standing in front of him _in uniform_ is a bit of a give-away.

 

“Yes, my name is Dean Winchester.” Castiel's brow furrows and he looks between the two Winchesters curiously. Mary gives him a sweet, knowing smile. “Dr. Winchester is my mother.”

 

The door opens again then, a tall, thin blond man entering with some medicine in his hand. He hands it to Mary and she goes about her duty. The man looks at Castiel and smiles. “Hello, I'm your assigned Nurse. Adam Milligan-Winchester.”

 

Castiel glares at him for that, 'cause _really_?

 

Gabriel chuckles when he peers up to see that expression on his little brother's – his _alive_ little brother's – face.

 

“Ah, and Nurse Milligan-Winchester is my youngest brother.” His knight, _Dean_ , continues and Castiel turns his glare back on him. The green-eyed man's smile only widens at the glare and Castiel's expression softens at the reaction. 

 

“I'm Castiel Novak,” Dean's smile is infectious eyes sparkling as they relapse into silence.

 

The moment is interrupted by Mary clearing her throat pointedly, eliciting a blush to rise to her eldest son's cheeks that's all-too-endearing. Castiel nearly giggles at the sight. Gabriel, having sat up at his side, glares daggers into the Firefighter. Adam's standing on the sidelines smirking at his brother's reaction. “I'm all done here. You should be discharged within the week, but until then take it easy, alright sweetheart?” She lulls, petting his hair once – sending a rush of motherly warm through him – before pulling away and turning towards the door. Adam follows behind her but before she exits she turns back.  


“Gabriel, dear, Castiel may eat any foods on _that_ list,” she points to a clipboard by the bed. “If you wouldn't mind fetching him lunch.” Though her tone is sweet there's no doubt an order beneath the gentility. The blond Winchesters exit, leaving the two Novaks and the brunet Winchester behind.

 

Although Mary's words were a bit threatening, Gabriel leaps at the chance to take care of his baby brother, swiping the clipboard and looking rapidly over the list. With a jump and a  _whoop!_ he rushes to the door with a “I'll get you  _all the foods_ !” Thrown over his shoulder.

 

In his wake the silence is punctured by a loud bellow from the happy-tinted lips of Dean Winchester. The hard white blanket turning fleece and golden. Castiel looks at him with pinkened cheeks and a bright smile hidden beneath the mask. Walking round the cot, Dean plops into the chair awaiting him at the bedside, completely bypassed by Gabriel earlier. Sitting with his body turned towards Castiel, he leans forward to rest his elbows upon the mattress next to Castiel's thighs.

 

They lock eyes, staring softly at one another.

 

“Heya, Cas” Dean says, voice hardly above a whisper. There's a reverent sound to the lilt of it and Cas tilts his head to the side, eyeing the man curiously.

 

“Hello, Dean” Cas replies, another smile alighting his features.

 

“I'm happy you're alive,” Dean confesses, patting Castiel's thigh like they've known each other for years. 

 

“Thank you,” Castiel says, voice a little deeper than he remembers, now that he's listening for it. “For saving me.”

 

“I almost didn't.” Those green-eyes turn apple-juice cloudy with the memory.

 

“But you _did_. I was in danger, I was panicking, and crying for my brother, and you came, and you saved me.” Castiel paints the picture. “So, thank you.” He repeats, voice holding the deepest amount of gratitude he's ever mustered. Ever _felt_. 

 

“You're more than welcome.” Eyes shining, Dean squeezes the hand Cas offers. Grips tight as they continue to stare, green mixing blue, a sea of teal and smiles as Cas breathes in all the oxygen his lungs can clutch. Now the blanket is soft and airy and sweet, green in color and warm in fabric and _safe_ with his knight beneath it with him.


End file.
